1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control valve assembly for a power cylinder in a power-assisted steering system of an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to an adjusting mechanism in the control valve assembly for adjustment of a steering effort to be applied to a steering wheel placed in a neutral position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 7(1995)-205825, there is disclosed an adjusting mechanism in a control valve assembly for a power cylinder in a power-assisted steering system, wherein all the component parts of the adjusting mechanism are assembled within a housing of the control valve assembly for adjusting a steering effort to be applied to a steering wheel placed in a neutral position. In the control valve assembly, the steering effort may not be adjusted after the component parts of the control valve assembly have been assembled. It is, therefore, required to disassemble the control valve assembly for adjustment of the steering effort and to assemble the component parts of the control valve assembly.